


One Hour

by darkwarf



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Darkiplier, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, basically xD, dark and wil are horny husbands that's it, those are the only tags i'll ever use for them lmao, top wilford warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwarf/pseuds/darkwarf
Summary: “And what are you looking at, Darkling?”Dark chuckles. “Isn’t it obvious?” He leans up for another kiss, but pulls back for Wilford to grab the lube from their dresser and start coating his fingers with it. Dark rolls over and lifts his hips up, looking back at his husband with a smirk. “Hurry up, Wil, I already prepared earlier.”
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

> this is the serious version of the shitpost fic i did on tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188452600621/one-hour 
> 
> i just don't have the courage to shitpost on ao3 yet so here u go xD

Both of them fumble like teenagers to strip their clothes off, knowing that they only have an hour until Yan comes back from her friend’s house. Dark practically rips Wilford’s suspenders off, silently cursing them for getting in the way, and Wilford yanks off Dark’s pants with an impatient huff, laying his husband back on their shared bed. “Whoever invented pants should be shot,” he grumbles. 

“Same with suspenders,” Dark retorts, but he’s cut off by a pair of lips on his, kissing him hungrily. He surges up into it, not caring enough to hide his need. Both of them have gone far too long without this and though Dark isn’t the most sexual person, he can’t deny how much he loves sex with his husband. Even now, when they’re both rushing and skipping the foreplay, it makes him smile to see Wilford hovering over him, face flushed and lips turning red. Those lips curve into a smile when he notices Dark watching him, brown eyes warm with love. 

“And what are _you_ looking at, Darkling?” 

Dark chuckles. “Isn’t it obvious?” He leans up for another kiss, but pulls back for Wilford to grab the lube from their dresser and start coating his fingers with it. Dark rolls over and lifts his hips up, looking back at his husband with a smirk. “Hurry up, Wil, I already prepared earlier.” 

Wilford pouts. “Without me? Darkling, I’m crushed.” He slides one finger in, meeting no resistance, and one quickly becomes two, stretching and scissoring. Dark tries not to squirm at the feeling, but he can’t help wiggling his hips a bit and getting a light smack for it. “Hey, don’t make my job harder.” Dark groans and spreads his legs further for a third finger. 

“It’s your fault for having thick fingers–_ah_!” He jolts up at the sudden spark in his nerves, knowing Wilford’s found what he’s looking for. He can see his husband grin and repeat the motion, prompting Dark to moan and say, “R-remember, we’ve only got an hour.” 

Wilford’s grin is devious. “An hour, hmm? That’s enough time to play for a bit.” 

“_Wilford_.” 

Fortunately, his husband decides to have mercy on him and pulls his fingers out with a low chuckle. Dark turns his head back, keeping his muscles relaxed for what comes next, which is easy with Wilford stroking his back and murmuring, “Alright, alright, we can do that later.” Then, slowly, he starts to push his thick length inside, getting a low moan out of Dark as his husband fills him up. 

This is, without a doubt, one of his favorite parts, when he can feel the other man’s cock sliding deeper, until he’s all the way in, hips bumping up against Dark’s ass. He hears a long sigh from Wilford, obviously pleased, and takes a moment to just enjoy the feeling, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. Then, when he’s ready, he mumbles, “Go ahead.” 

“Hmm? What was that?” Dark turns his head to give Wilford a flat look, ignoring the man’s cheeky smile, and turns back when he starts moving, starting off slow. It’s slow and sensual, the long appendage dragging in and out of him, until Dark rocks his hips back for each thrust, a clear sign to speed up. Wilford does so, grunting and panting in Dark’s ear, while Dark bites his lip and waits for him to find that one spot again, the one that’ll really turn him into a mess. “Dark,” Wilford moans out, getting Dark to shiver at the lust in his voice. “Fuck, Darkling, you’re amazing. Just hold on, I’ll–I’ll take care of you.” 

A hand sneaks down to grab Dark’s cock and starts stroking with each thrust. Dark tosses back his head with a gasp, letting out a string of soft curses, and yelps when Wilford hits that spot again. “R-right there,” he grits out, unable to keep quiet any longer. “Wil, don’t tease, j-just fuck me.” 

He knows what that’ll do to his husband and sure enough, Wilford starts pounding into him, using one hand to pump Dark’s erection and the other to grab his ass. Dark whines and his mouth falls open at the sudden assault, gasping and moaning as he’s overcome with pleasure. He can hear the loud smacks of flesh on flesh, the filthy sounds of Wilford thrusting in and out of him, and the heavy pants coming from both of them. Eventually, the stimulation becomes too much and Dark gasps, “W-Wil, I can’t, I’m gonna–” 

“Do it,” Wilford growls, the animalistic sound sending a surge of heat through him and pushing Dark over the edge. He cums with Wilford’s name on his lips and his dick still in Wilford’s grip, eyes falling shut as his orgasm takes over. He doesn’t even notice Wilford cumming too, not until he opens his eyes and feels something warm and wet on his rear. All he can do is moan weakly as a hot tongue dips down and drags across his skin; his husband has a thing for cleaning him up, which, while pretty weird, at least spares them the trip to get a towel. 

After a few minutes of that, Wilford pulls away, smacking his lips obnoxiously, and Dark turns back around, still trying to catch his breath. “Is it just me,” he pants, “or was that way too quick?” 

Wilford huffs a laugh. “Well, it has been three weeks. Besides,” he adds, smirking, “that just means our hour isn’t up yet.” Dark grins, grabs his husband’s shoulders, and rolls them over, not even caring about the salty taste as he breathlessly kisses the man he loves. His dick may be soft now, but it definitely isn’t going to stay that way. 

Not if Dark can help it.


End file.
